Tawi's life away from So random
by KLyons
Summary: Imagie this, Tawi and Chad twins what goes on at the Cooper mansion Sonny\Chad Tawi\OC Story better then summeray I promise


Tawi's life away from so random

Tawi's Point of View

Chapter 1

It's only been 2 months since Sonny has joined the cast of So Random, and it's been great, in theory. Ok so I don't like her very much, big deal! It's just that I like having my own dressing room for two days. With Mindy gone it was awesome being the funny one, the pretty one, and the one everyone turns too. Now it's Sonny, this Sonny that gosh I've had enough with that girl. I was broken out of my evil thoughts of Sonny with my phone ringing, I answered it

"Hello" I said it was Chad by the way.

"Tawi mom's in the parking lot." He said finally I can go home. No more Sonny this, Sonny that, it's all about me, well and Chad.

"Ok be right there." I said, I hung up and looked around for my bag, found it though my lip gloss IPod, and phone in it, opened the door and guess who it was Sonny great like I need to deal with her when I just want to go home

"Where are you going" she asked just holding up my time when I just want to go home and take a nice long hot bubble bath.

"Home" I said pushing past her and walking down the hall towards the door I said hi to random crew members who I didn't know the names ok. I pushed opened the double stage doors, and out to the parking lot where my mom's black SUV hummer was sitting there, I climbed into the back with Chad.

"Hey Colleen, how was the show today." My mom asked.

"I don't even want to talk about it." I said pulling out my mirror and checking my hair.

"Awww did wittle Sonny Monroe upstage you again" Chad said in a baby voice.

"Look no one upstaged me it's just a minor set back, besides no one can upstage me, Tawi Hart." I said as mom pulled up to out gated house, and entered the pass code our house has tons of security, but what do you expect with the Copper residence.

"Look Tawi Sonny is taking over So Random, and you know it." Chad said as we are getting out of the car.

"Guys dinner in a hour." Mom said as Chad and I walked into the 3 story mansion we call home. So let me explain something to you, because your probly so confused right now. Well Chad Dylan Cooper and I are twins, surprising right well it's true. Yeah and we might fight all the time now, but we used be best friends until Mackenzie Falls happened; Which is the main reason I hate Mackenzie Falls.

"Collean dinner." I hered Chad though the speaker system in my room. I rolled my eyes, and walked over to the speaker, I pressed the button

"I will come down to dinner when you call me by my name." I said

"But I am, Collean Danielle Copper." He said I rolled my eyes, and then pressed the button. He was right after all that is my name.

"Fine I will be right down." I said I put some skinny jeans on, and my anti Chad Shirt, the only thing Sonny gave me that was good. I put some boots on as I hered Chad said though the speaker

"Don't forget to help set the table Colleen." I could here him smirk through the speaker. I walked out of my room, after grabbing my cell, then down the spiral staircase, and down the straight staircase to the dining room. Chad looked up and down at my shirt, and his mouth dropped, I smirked

"What Chad cot got your tongue?" I said taking the cups from Chad's hands.

"Why are you wearing that." He asked after about 10 minutes of opening his mouth and closing it again.

"Because I feel like it." I said placing plates on the placemats. Then my mom saw what I was wearing.

"Colleen, go Change." She said placing forks, knives, and spoons down, then I realized we were having a quest.

"Sorry who is coming over?" I asked getting ready to go change.

"Sonny" Chad said nonchalantly. What he is bringing that horrible girl into my house OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"WHAT!!!!!!" I yelled and stomped my foot, ok maybe it was a little childish but whatever.  
"Yeah so go get changed she will be here in a minute." Mom said placing the napkins in the middle of the table. I stormed up both sets of stairs grumbling words I couldn't repeat at this time. I walked into my room, and over to the closet. I slipped on a pink halter knee length dress some pink heels. I went into the bathroom that connects me and Chad's rooms. I took my contacts out, and put my glasses on so hopefully she won't notice me; she's not that smart anyway. I hered the intercom beep meaning she was here. I knocked on Chad's door to see if he was in there, he was  
"Who's the best, Chad's the best, yes he is" he said in the mirror, I leaned in the doorway and laughed  
"Wow Chad how big of a head can you get?" I said walking into his room.  
"Shut up Tawi, Why do you have your glasses on?" He said popping the collar to his jacket, and smoothing the t-shirt down. I went over to the mirror, and fixed my hair.  
"Hey, it's Colleen tonight, ok I don't want Sonny to know that we are twins, ok great." I said fixing my glasses and smoothing out any wrinkles, and then the intercom stared to beep really fast telling us to go downstairs. I walked behind Chad to get down stairs, we get to the hallway in fount of the dining room, and Chad said  
"Twin check" I turned around to face him, and dusted the lint off his shoulders, and he fixed my glasses and fluffed my hair. While he opened the sliding doors I braced myself for the dinner form hell.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea and the glasses Tawi wears


End file.
